


A Few Hours Left

by searider_Falcon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: After endgame, F/M, fluffly love, slightly older J and C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searider_Falcon/pseuds/searider_Falcon
Summary: Chakotay contemplates his life while on a return trip to Earth.





	A Few Hours Left

Chakotay rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. He held his head in his hands. He was exhausted. This trip was taking far too long and all he wanted was to go home. The quarters on this old Starfleet vessel were too cramped and kept too cold. It was space travel like this that made him miss his quarters on Voyager or the cozy living room of his apartment. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease his exhaustion. He longed for his bed. He longed for a night lounging in the open air on his apartment balcony. He sighed. Just a few more hours. 

A hand ran through his hair at the back of his head. He felt the couch cushions sag the smallest amount next to him. 

“Tired?” said the voice of Kathryn Janeway. 

Chakotay straightened up, turning his head to look at his wife. He offered her a small smile. 

“Exhausted,” he admitted, his voice sounding low and weary.

Kathryn let her hand fall to his shoulders, her fingers playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. She smiled sympathetically. 

“This trip has been more chaotic than normal,” said Kathryn and Chakotay could hear the tiredness in her voice as well. 

Chakotay let out a chuckle, “You could say that.” 

He was thinking of a disastrous mistake made by a young ensign which resulted in not only insulting an alien delegation but embarrassing the Federation too. He and Kathryn worked overtime to smooth things over. The poor ensign would never forget this mission. A good learning experience thought Chakotay. 

“I’m ready to go home too,” Kathryn said with a heaving sigh. 

She leaned back against the couch, curling up to his side. Chakotay leaned back too, stretching his arm around her shoulders. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” said Kathryn. 

“I’ll always come with you. I’m not going to risk another Caretaker whisking you away to the other side of the galaxy without me,” said Chakotay. 

It was Kathryn’s turn to chuckle, “You don’t really think that will happen, do you?”

“You never know,” shrugged Chakotay, “I know for certain that I can’t bear to be parted from you. Not after all this time together.” 

Kathryn slid her hand up his chest, allowing it to come to rest over his heart. 

“Neither can I,” she said softly. 

They smiled at each other and Chakotay felt a rush of love for the woman next to him. They we older now, Chakotay had let his gray hair creep back in and he could have sworn that he noticed a few gray hairs within Kathryn’s eyebrows. Despite time catching up with them, Chakotay felt that as if Kathryn was as beautiful as ever and aging gracefully. He wasn’t lying when he said he’d follow Kathryn any where. 

It was in private moments like this where they could be vulnerable and completely honest with each other. Over the years since their return from the Delta quadrant, they had got better at it but it wasn’t until now had Chakotay expressed that particular fear. Being with Kathryn made him happier than he had ever been in his life. She had confessed the same. The life they built with each other was surrounded by compromises, promises, and love. It wasn’t something Chakotay was willing to give up. One such compromise was that he travel with her on any assignment that took her away from Earth. At first Kathryn wasn’t keen on the idea but she gave in when she saw how adamant he was about it. Chakotay imagined Kathryn thought she wasn't capable of working solo but after some convincing, Chakotay would drop everything to travel with her. He’d act as a sounding board for missions, a companion for after hours, a lover to help her unwind. 

Kathryn even admitted, if he had acted the way he does now aboard Voyager, they never would have got anything done. In fact, after the first few missions, Kathryn seemed pleased with the arrangement. Often commenting on how she couldn’t believe she was able to stay focused out in the Delta quadrant for so long without the release of great sex after a hectic day. 

“Let’s not plan any more away missions for a while...unless it’s to Lake George,” said Kathryn.   
Chakotay rested his head on top of hers. 

“I like Lake George,” said Chakotay amused. 

“Considering what happened the last time, I’m not surprised,” said Kathryn. 

Chakotay laughed, “And whose idea was it to spend the entire time in bed? I believe it was an Admiral who ordered me to strip and show her my angry warrior side.” 

Kathryn raised a finger. 

“That was clearly a scientific study,” said Kathryn, “Purely a mission to collect data.” 

Chakotay could hear the humor in her voice. 

“What data was that, exactly?” 

“How many times you could make me scream,” said Kathryn. 

“And was it successful?” Chakotay asked, knowing perfectly well it was indeed beyond successful.

“You know, I have a feeling the experiment should be conducted again. Just for data replication,” said Kathryn. 

“Well...I’ll book some shore leave then,” said Chakotay. 

“Oh...I already did. We’re on leave the moment we return. Actually, come to think of it. We were on leave as soon as the mission was over. So that means, now.” 

She sat up and looked at Chakotay will a playful expression. 

“Care to start the experiment early? Or are you too tired?” she said. 

“I’m not tired anymore,” said Chakotay. 

Kathryn leapt from the couch. 

“Good. Now, Meet me in that pathetic excuse for a bedroom and strip. That’s an order,” she said before hurrying behind the wall partition into the bedroom. 

“Yes Ma’am,” said Chakotay before rising and walking toward the bedroom. 

As he did so, he dropped his uniform jacket to the floor. The few hours left of their journey home was looking more and more enjoyable


End file.
